The Rare Things In Life
by WhiteFirePony
Summary: A young adult falls into the world of Equestia, and begins a new life to escape his current boring one. How will he cope with the change? Will he be accepted? Rated K Just in Case
1. Chapter 1: Work as Always

**Hi Everypony! Well this is my first Fanfic so... well you know what to do... READ AND REVIEW! :D**

Wednesday, 26th January, 2011

I sat in front of the computer, clearing up the desktop at my workplace. The desktop was a mess. There were icons everywhere on the screen, ranging from documents to text files containing phone numbers and address for deliveries that needed to be done. These had no more use to me, as the deliveries had already been done, but I was too lazy to move them off to my address book, let alone delete them. This made it relatively hard to navigate and find anything on the screen.

"Spring Cleaning" is what I called it, but it was my workstation that really needed the "Spring Cleaning". There was papers and pen everywhere, along with food wrapping and the odd food scrap. At some points the workers around me complained that the mess that I had on my desk was somehow "moving into their workstation" and that "I had no sense in self pride". Yeah, I didn't think much of myself, only because I worked in as Archiver an office area with gloomy grey coloured walls and plain booths. I occasionally saw the odd colour here and there, but was removed or destroyed at least a week later, max two weeks. Everyone had a personality of a brick wall, hardly anyone talked to each other about anything outside of work. To me, when you stepped through those doors, you entered a whole new world. A world that you knew very well, that would suck the life out of you the more you entered and stayed there.

I would have left years ago, but since I was living by myself, with no relatives around to help me, I had to stay. I needed the money to say the least, as making end's meat was like trying to bend a paperclip back to its original state after you have bent it out. Honestly, I was struggling to live this life that my parents have given me. My parents… They had died during a car accident when I was around 4-5. My aunty and uncle took care of me until I was 17, when they were both killed in a robbery gone wrong. I had managed to get a job and earn a steady income for someone that age. I was in a rental home – well unit. It was small, hardly big enough to stretch your legs. But at least it was something that I could call home. Something that I could use to get away from what I didn't want to be involved with anymore.

The usual day played out, just like any other day. Got to work, sat down, started work, get yelled at, do work, finish work, go home. This was my daily routine for my so called "life". The life that was draining me.

**Well We have been introduced to our character, and know what he does... BORING STUFF... anyway, ONWARD TO CHAPTER 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Idea

**HELLO Once again everypony... we continue with THE STORY!**

Thursday, 26th January, 2011

What began as a normal day, turned out to be the day that changed my life forever. I woke up to my alarm on my phone going off to symbolise that another day is to be taken away by work. I woke up gingerly, rubbing my eyes to clear the sleep that was bugging me to go open the curtains. I shielded my eyes from the bright morning sun – bright morning sun? I had to do a double take to see if I wasn't seeing things. But the sun is something that you really can't miss. I stood there to take in the warmth of the morning sun and looked out my window. There was a factory close to my unit that had smoke always coming out of the chimney's, but a change in wind direction had pushed the smoke in a northerly direction, so the sun could come out and finally wish everyone a good morning. I hadn't seen the sun for a while, only on the occasional peak from a break in the clouds and the smoke. This I could say was for sure as my skin was pale, but not so pale that it made me look like a ghost. I thought to myself that this might be a good day for once.

While getting ready, I was always taking the chance to look out the window. I didn't have much to look at, but at least I had something to look out to. In the far distance, there was a mountain range, where I have dreamed of going to, but I just simply couldn't afford it. I had a car, but I could not afford to use it. But today I felt adventurous. I felt like exploring. I finally felt the confidence to break away for a day and be free.

I rang up my workplace saying that I couldn't come in because I was not feeling 100%. I managed to get the day off, so I packed some things for a trek up to the mountains. I packed the usual things that you would take, but I took something that was close to my heart, something that I had been doing since I was about 15. It was a notebook. A notebook that I had filled with drawings of My Little Pony Characters. Hand drawn sketches of Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy. They weren't the best drawings in the world, but I was never a good drawer; I had to use an image as a reference for a while, until I got confident. I didn't really have a favourite pony, but they were as close to my heart as my parents are. They keep me wanting to work and finish work and come home. It's something that I can use to keep my sanity.

I walked down to where my car was parked. It wasn't the best car someone could have at 30, but I had had it since I was 19. It was my first car that I had bought out of my own money: A 1999 Honda Civic. I had fixed up some of the small things that I had learned through other people and TV shows, but the major things the car I had to go to a mechanic. I got in the car and prayed that it started up. Most of the times ,99% of the times it doesn't start up, but on this occasion, it started. "Wow….That one precent. On today… must be my lucky day."

Luck. It's something that I don't have that often. Well, when I think about, hardly at all. As I looked down to think about it, I saw something that I could not believe. A $50 note. It was just sitting under the edge on my front right wheel. I bent down and hastily picked it up and put it in my pocket, knowing that someone might come around the corner to catch it. No one came running around the corner screaming, "THAT'S MY $50". I let out a sigh of relief and then smiled as now I had money to fill up my fuel tank. For some unknown reason, things were going my way. And I was loving it.

**Well...Mr. Lucky pants... wish I found money like that... Highest I've found is $20... GOOD ENOUGH.. Will release Chapter 3 SOON :)**

**Also I would like to know how the story is panning out so far... I know that it is just the beginning, but just want to know if it fills in the story :) Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3: Decision of Fate

**Hello EVERYPONY! New Chapter, new EVENTS. LETS DO THIS!**

**TWO HOURS LATER**

I arrived at the mountain trial that I had chosen to hike for the day. I looked out from the car park and up the mountain. It was spectacular. There were trees along the side of the ridges that swayed with the fresh breeze that was blowing. I could smell the freshness of the air, the smell of the flowers and the sense of freedom that enveloped me. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and exhaled. The flowers and the trees and the grass filled my lungs and tickled my sense of smell. I could also tell that the day was fresh that I could even taste it. It was amazing. Breathtaking. Defiantly one of the best experiences of my life, but I didn't know what lied ahead of me.

I started walking on the trail and absorbing what was around me. Walking along the path, I felt that something new was kindling inside of me, as if this walk and the mountain range was rejuvenating my life, or was it giving me a new one. I couldn't tell, but nevertheless, I wanted more of this. I kept walking up the track to the top of the mountain where I hoped to reach before lunchtime. While walking, the sweet, soothing sounds of the animals filled my ears, along with the rustling of the leaves in the breeze, the soft crunch of the dirt under my feet, the snapping of twigs - snapping of twigs? I Stopped. I looked around in a slight panic to see if there was something, or someone, following me. It couldn't be anyone else, as I didn't see any cars in the car park. I stood in complete silence and looking around slowly. *Crack*. It sounded close…Too close for comfort. My heart started to beat faster as it pumped adrenaline around my body. I started to shake. I was a person that was scared easily; a slight noise could scare me, and this wasn't helping. The cracking got closer and closer. My panic escalated. I was on the edge of turning around and running away, screaming. A little rabbit, the size of my hand, came bouncing out. I saw it and instantly calmed down. "Wow… What a cute bunny. " I tried to get closer but it bounced away down the track. For some unknown reason, the rabbit looked awfully familiar. The coat was white, but not a normal colour of white. It was white white, like a white that was so perfectly painted. I was dumbfounded. I had the urge to follow it, so I did. I kept my distance so I didn't scare the rabbit. I studied the rabbit while I followed it. The way it bounced was weird, it was too perfect. And the face… was…Not normal. It had this cute factor that no other rabbit that I had seen had. It was like it had been moulded to perfection of a cute standard.

Finally the rabbit stop at a bush. I quickly hid to avoid being seen. The rabbit looked around to see if any dangers were around and probably looking for me. It looked and the bush, presuming that the coast was clear from any threats, and hopped into the bush. I heard the rustling of the leaves and left my hiding spot to investigate the bush. It looked harmless; no thorns or needles, just leaves. I parted the leaves, expecting to find a family of rabbits, but I saw nothing. I had to look twice as I wasn't sure if I looked right. Still nothing… I was shocked. How could a rabbit just disappear into thin air? I felt around, putting full weight on my right arm to feel the ground. I must have hit the sweet spot, as my hand fell into a hole. I lost my balance and fell into the bush. Or so I thought it was a bush. A bright white light enveloped around me, and I had to close my eyes to shield them from the light, but the light penetrated my eye lids. I was falling. Falling into a void that I didn't know of…

**So far not much has happened, but it will soon! Thanks everyone for the reviews so far. Greatly Appreciated! Be great if I could also be given reviews on how I'm going :D Thanks All! **

**-WhiteFirePony**


	4. Chapter 4: New World, New Beginnig

**Hi Everyone! Sorry about the late post. kinda hit a wall and had to sit back and think for a bit. That and a lot of things happening with my new job and moving places... but that should be all sorted now. Hopefully I can now get back on track and...CONTINUE!**

Falling through this "void" was the scariest thing that I had ever experienced in my life. I didn't know what, or where, this was taking me. I thought of the times that I had enjoyed my life; My 21st Birthday, Meeting new friends, but while thinking about this, I felt pains in my body. I managed to look down to my body. Or so I thought it was my body. My legs were becoming shorter and my toes were shrinking and disappearing. My arms were also doing the same, while the bones inside me cracked and moved as the void reshaped me. A tail was forming. A red tail with white and black strips running through it. Messy to begin with, but then straightened out into something sleek. My skin colour was changing to a bright white colour, and hair was growing as well. My hair on my head was also growing to very long lengths, all the while changing from a brown colour to the same colour as my "tail". There was strong pain on my back, but I couldn't turn around to find out what was happening to my back. It finally hit me. My body was morphing, to which because of the panic and pain that I was experiencing, did not know what I was changing into. I started to scream, in pain and in shock, but the void drowned to sounds of my screams with its deathly silence. The pains in my body stopped. I guessed that the morphing had stopped, and I had finally changed into whatever I was changing into. I looked "down" to see light. But as the "Light" got bigger, so did colours. They were all vivid colours, colours that welcomed me into this new world. The realisation hit me. I was travelling at a speed at which I could not slow down in time. I braced myself for the pain that I was about to experience. At the last possible second, something felt like it had grabbed my back and I slowed down, not completely, but enough that I body slammed onto the….lush soft green grass with a flop. The wind was knocked out of my lungs as I tried to get up. I tried to find my balance as I got used to the 4 legs, well 4 hooves that I now had to get accustomed to. This was going to take some time to get used to.

I shook my head to try and get my balance correct and waited for my eyes to adjust to the newly created light. The colours around me were vibrant, very bright. Around me there were buildings that we also very colourful. They were hard to explain… A thought popped into my head. _Now where have I seen this place before? _The place looked so familiar. It had that feeling of déjà vu. In front of me was a building that looked like a cake. The thought hit me again as it struck a memory in my head saying, _"I've been here before."_ I thought hard while I walked around the new world that I had somehow entered. _That bush…. It was a portal of some sort. Some sort of gateway into this world. _The colours of the buildings and the nature surrounding it made it look… welcoming. The colours slightly calmed me down to the point where a let out a sigh, only to be approached by a bright pink pony. "Approached" seems to be an understatement. It was more like exploded into my face. I was surprised and shocked at the fact of how close this pony was to my face. Her mane flung over her face and into mine, the smell of her mane gave me a slight craving, a craving for cotton candy, her massive round blue eyes stared at me with a questionable look, waiting for an answer to the question that was flooding her mind. I slightly pulled back to gain some of my personal space back from this intruder. The pony looked at me with a puzzled look then piped up: "Hi, your new, aren't you? I've never seen you before around here. I know everypony here, but I don't know you. Who are you? Where are you from? What's your name?" This pony… I know this voice. That tone of voice. She said this very quickly and I only got to comprehend some of what she said. The part that worried me was when she asked who I was. I panicked, looked at my new pony body, thinking quickly of a name that somehow related to my new look figure."Ummmm…ahh… m-my name is ahhhhhh…..White…..Fire?"

* * *

"White Fire hey? Cool name, well considering that your body is white and the cooool red, white and black strips through your tail and mane. You remind me of a friend, Rainbow Dash! But I call her Dashie." When that name "Dashie" Came up, I knew instantly who this pony was. The famous Pinkie Pie. The lovable party pony who seemed to want to throw a party for anything. "Oh no….." I knew what was going to happen. The first episode of season one of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic came into my head. "I know! I Should- GASP!" she stopped with an ear to ear grin that made me worried. "Oh you don't have to anything to….ahhhh…. welcome….me…" I Droned off as she sped off to do what she did best. _At least I know what to expect._ I chuckled at the thought, and then trotted down the road. Well, at least I thought that I trotted. The first couple of steps were fine, but I lost my balance after a few more, going head over hooves and landing on my face. My muzzle was squash against my face, and my face ached slightly and had dirt and grass in my eyes and on my face.

"My word, are you alright?" a sort of pose and upmarket voice asked me. As with Pinkie Pie, I knew that voice. A voice of sophistication and class asked me this question. I looked up to see a set of azure coloured eyes. The eyes stared at me with concern and worry, and waiting for an answer to the question that the owner had asked. "Are you alright? You had quite a fall." _Those eyes… They look at me, studying me already. _"Umm… Yeah…. Yeah I'm alright. Just ahhh… Just Tripped…." I looked at those eyes with awe. They seemed to trap me with that gaze that she's giving me... _I can't look away_... The look on her face changed from a worried look to a concerned look.

"Is...something wrong... Is there something on my face? *squeal* There can't be something on my face! THERE CAN'T BE!" _Oh geez, better calm her down._ "Ummm... no there isn't anything on your face..." She stopped flailing around and looked at me "There wasn't? Then why were you looking at me with concern?" I slightly looked away and felt my face get a bit hot. "Well... I was looking into your eyes...They are just so beautiful... if you don't mind me saying...if that's ok..." I slowly droned off and started looking at the ground. _Oh god why? Why did I have to fall?_ "Why… That the nicest thing a colt has said to me… thank you…" She gently leaned in and kissed me on the check. "You are just a Gentlecolt." My eyes just shot open and heart started to race. I was shocked. _She hardly knows me and she KISSED me. ME! _I had never had a girl close to me… well _that_ close to me. I was in my own world when I saw something white swipe across my face. "Hello? You ok?" I blushed and looked at her again. "Ummm…. Yeah, I'm ok…" She gave me a puzzling look and beamed, "You know what. You remind me of my great friend, Fluttershy! You just have to meet her!" _Oh god, Fluttershy. Now this is going to take everything to withstand her cuteness…_

* * *

Rarity introduced herself as we walked through the town and told me about herself. She told me about how she loved fashion and created her own dresses, and even offered to make me something. I told her that that is not needed, but she insisted, so I gave in. As we walked to Fluttershy's house, ponies were introducing themselves and greeting me, I started to feel nervous by the fact that everyone was looking at me. I only caught bits and pieces of their conversations; "Wow, look at his mane. So Sleek, and _shiny…_" "He looks cute, wonder what his name is?" "Oh my gosh, look at that mane, that tail, that fl-" I was cut off from listening by me walking into Rarity. "Oh…Sorry." She turned around and looked at me.

"That's quiet alright dear, just a mistake. After all you are new here." She let out a small laugh that made me smile. I looked up to see a medium sized cottage up on the hill. _Very secluded. If I'm going to be around here for a while, I should find a place like this. _We walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. "Oh and one thing to note," Rarity told me, "She is very shy and doesn't really like loud things." The door opened and I saw Fluttershy. She had obviously had just gotten up or had just dealt with a fussy animal, because her mane was ruffled up and fluffy. _ Even now she is still cute…. _I tried so very hard to not to succumb to the cuteness, as Rarity and Fluttershy greeted each other. "Fluttershy, I would like you to meet…. Oh how rude of me, I never asked you your name!"

"Oh, Um my name is White Fire." I stuck my hoof out to greet Fluttershy, but she had her head down, with her mane covering one eye, with the other looking at me. "Umm…. Yeah…White Fire. That's me.." I slowly droned off and also looked down. She must have had something spark up her confidence as she looked at me fully and said, "Oh, My names Fluttershy. I take care of all the animals here." I looked up to see that Fluttershy was smiling and had eyes closed. _Oh my GOD, SOO CUTE. _I could feel my heart beating faster and my mind racing, and to top it I was slightly losing balance. _I can't take this anymore. I have got to get out of here. _"I…ahhh…. I need to get some air for a sec…" I raced out the door and took a massive breath of fresh air. _That's so much better. _

"White Fire? Would you like a drink?" I turned around to see Rarity at the door, gesturing to come inside. "Uhhh ok, sure thing." I walked inside to see Fluttershy pulling out juice boxes. She looked at me and asked, "Ummm…would you like apple or grape?" Of course, apple was my favourite juice, so I went with that. "Grape Juice Please." _What the… GODDAMN IT BRAIN! _She gave me the grape juice, I went to apologise and ask for apple juice, but the unimaginable happened. Fluttershy had opened her juice box and started to drink it, with her head down and her mane covering one of her cyan coloured eyes. She looked at me, _oh god please no… pleeeeaaase no. _She smiled.

My brain went into meltdown, and I could swear I could hear a siren screeching and an announcement, "WARNING: CUTENESS OVERLOAD. BRAIN MELTDOWN IMMINENT." My vision blurred and started to go black, and I completely lost my balance. The last thing I saw was the small coffee table to my right, exactly where my head was going to land. _This is going to hurt…_

**That Last part I thought was funny in my head, not sure what you guys think about it. Off topic? Too much? Anyway Let me know in the reviews! Thanks Everypony!**

**WhiteFirePony**


End file.
